roblox_super_power_training_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Super Power Training Simulator lets you learn and master certain skills, which you can use to elevate your status as a Superhero or Supervillain. Skills are earned by completing main quests from Sath (Sathopian the creator of the game) at the Safe Zone and will become stronger and better as you increased your stats. Walk/Run Keybind: LEFT CTRL The Walk/Run is a skill that allows you to switch between Walk/Run mode. Punch Keybind: C Punching is a skill that allows you to punch someone. The first attack in the game. Increases in damage with more fist strength. Invisibility Keybind: T Invisibility is a skill that allows you to make yourself invisible. But be careful, people with higher Psychic Power than you are able to see you! Energy Sphere Punch Keybind: R The Energy Sphere Punch is a skill that allows you to launch a projectile with your fist. The power of this skill is related to your Fist Strength. It also has a wider attack range and can kill multiple persons at once. Training your Fist Strength at the Stone(besides the Safe Zone) and the Crystal (at the Cloud) gives you more Fist Strength experience points. There are 5 tiers for this move Tier 1: Small yellow ball - none Tier 2: A bit bigger orange ball - 100k fist strength. Tier 3: A pretty big blue ball - 1M fist strength. Tier 4: A pink ball with a purple trail- 10M fist strength. Tier 5: A white ball, but with red flames - 100M fist strength. Fly Keybind: Double click the spacebar A skill that allows you to fly. It also gives ten times more Psychic Power experience points if you meditate while flying. It's also useful for going to other Body Training places like City Port, Iceberg, Tornado , and Volcano ; also the Fist Strength Training at the Cloud where the Crystal is located. The flying speed is determined by jump force. Bullet Punch Keybind: F A skill that allows you to launch a beam over a long distance. It also allows you to target a specific enemy in the game. It's useful if you're targeting a villain to not damage the innocent ones in the game. It's better to use this skill to kill people, if you're maintaining your Superhero reputation. The range and damage of this skill is dependent on fist strength. There are five tiers for this move. Tier 1: White line - none. Tier 2: Blue line - 1M fist strength. Tier 3: Purple line - 10M fist strength. Tier 4: Thick red line - 100M fist strength. Tier 5: Yellow line - 1B fist strength. Teleport Keybind: V This skill allows you to teleport anywhere you want. (It has super low starting range) Point your cursor at the place you want to go and press V. The higher your Movement Speed, the further you can teleport. Damage Reflection Keybind: Passive The Damage Reflection is a passive skill, directly influenced by your Body Toughness. The Damage Reflection returns 100% of the damage if your Body Toughness is 10 times the amount of an enemy's Fist Strength. If your Body Toughness is <10x their fist strength but > their normal fist strength, it will reflect a percentage of damage back to the opponent. Water Run Keybind: Passive Water is a passive skill that allows you to walk or run on water. Making it easier to access the Ice Mountain, tornado, Volcano, and other places of significance in the water. You can also meditate, increase your Body Toughness, your Speed, and Jump Force on water. Can be enabled or disabled. Soul Attack Keybind: B The Soul Attack allows you to stealthily attack another player who has 10x less psychic power than you. Usually better against people who tend to train their Fist Strength more. Conceal/Reveal Aura Keybind: X This skill allows you to hide the aura of your body and your fists. This can make you look like a new player to trick others into attacking or ignoring you. You need to have 1 million fist strength, body toughness, and psychic power to finish the quest to get this skill. Killing Intent Keybind: Z This skill will allow you to release an aura around you that affects anybody with less than half your kills (innocence kills don't count). If people in the aura have 100 times less your psychic power, they will die instantly. If people in the aura have 10 times less your psychic power, they will be slowed down and die slowly. As of 1.5, this ability hasn't been added yet.